coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
The first outdoor Coronation Street set (1968-1982)
From January 1968 to May 1982, the Coronation Street production team filmed the exterior scenes for the street on a purpose built set just off Grape Street in Manchester, near the Liverpool Road 1830 Warehouse. Up until then, filming had taken place in the cramped Studio 2 then Studio 5 at Granada Studios, with the "Coronation Street" set erected in the studio. The 1967 train crash storyline seemed to be the catalyst for the show's production team moving to an outdoor set, which would be more realistic looking. Decision to use an outdoor set 1967 In May 1967 inside Studio 5, the scenes were filmed for the train crash storyline. A mock up train carriage placed on metal girders and lots of twisted metal and rubble was placed around it. Also a couple of police cars and ambulances were driven into the studio. Filming in the cramped studio was quite difficult and the train crash scene pushed the studio space to its limits. The bosses at Granada Studios thought of building an outdoor set which would look more realistic. One time, either Stuart Latham or H.V Kershaw saw a piece of land behind the railway Viaduct near the studios along Liverpool Road. It was also cobbled. He saw this as the perfect place to build an outdoor set. Usage 1968-1982 Filming on the new set began in late 1967. The first episode to see scenes was Ep 742 - 24 Jan 1968. The wooden studio set of "Coronation Street" was moved outside. In 1969 the "houses" were rebuilt in brick to give an authentic look of Coronation Street being a working class backstreet. The cast said the set was the coldest place on earth, as they had been so used to filming in a studio. Sometimes the cast and crew would drink hot drinks inbetween filming. One major storyline was the 1975 warehouse fire, which was filmed on the cramped set. The producers later felt that the Grape Street set was not authentic enough due to the scaled down houses, and as it was cramped and cold, they thought of building a bigger set. However the viaduct at the end of the street was real so gave the set an authentic touch. In 1981 the decision was made to build a second outdoor set on the Granada studio grounds, using reclaimed Salford bricks. Construction begun in 1981 and the new set was to be an almost exact replica of the Grape Street set. Filming continued at the Grape Street set into 1982 while the new set was being built. One storyline in the show which coincided with the move was Len Fairclough rebuilding Number 7 Coronation Street in May and June 1982 after it had collapsed 17 years earlier. Filming at the Grape Street set ceased in May 1982 and the set was demolished the following month. The ginnels of the Grape Street set last appeared in Ep 2207 - 26 May 1982, this was the last appearance of the Grape Street set in the show. The site of the old set today After the set was demolished in June 1982, the site was bought by Granada Studios and became a car park. Grape Street itself was taken away and became part of the car park while the old junction of Grape Street became the entrance to the Granada Studios Tours. In July 2013 I walked down Water Street and took a few photos of where the set stood. I think the set was built either side of the 4th viaduct arch in from the road. The viaduct remains as of today but is no longer a railway viaduct and has been renovated with a green strip across the top. The Bonded Warehouse could often be see in shots of the back yards of characters houses during the show. Memorable info Gallery Corrie viaduct 1979.png|The set in 1979 as seen in an episode of Coronation Street. Corrie 22 dec 1976.png|The set in 1976. Corrie 26 may 1982.png|Last ever scene on the first outdoor set, 26 May 1982. corrie grape st set c1975ish.png|The set circa 1977. corrie demolition of old set 1982.png|Demolition of the set in 1982 after a new, larger outdoor set was built. Sep1st1976.png|A rare view of the side of the first set as seen in a 1976 episode. Category:Coronation Street. Category:Coronation Street filming locations.